


Rained In

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [33]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Fluff, marvel AU, super adorable pouting Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Where plans to hang outside are tossed out the window when the weather decides to change.





	Rained In

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's raining, so why not post one about it? :)

* * *

 

The sight before you is too much for you and you end up biting your knuckles to keep you from laughing. Your lovely, childlike brunet roommate slash boyfriend was curled underneath all three of your comforters pouting and refusing to come out of his “cave”.

Earlier, Bucky had come barging into your room of the apartment you shared with him and Steve and crawled under the comforters, mumbling on about the stupid weather ruining his plans and that it should go fuck off and bother someone else. So while he continued to have a quiet argument with the weather, you decided to get up and take a shower and get ready for the day. By getting ready, meant wearing baggy sweatpants and a university hoodie you stole from Bucky last year. It was pouring cats and dogs outside and you couldn’t help but smile. Sure you wanted to hang outside with your friends, watch as Bucky and Sam fight over the football again and catch up with Natasha and her date with Steve the other day. But this was fine. It was a Friday, your one and only class was canceled and you had taken the day off, so the weather could go fuck itself because you weren’t going to let it ruin your day.

You just had to get Mr. Grumpy Gills out of your bed before the mattress actually swallowed him whole.

Leaning against the doorframe of your bedroom, your gaze landed on the huge lump in the middle of the bed. You sighed for the third time. Here was Bucky, a man, a  _ very _ well built man of twenty-three, smart as fuck, kills everyone at sports and here he is...hiding away in your bed because of the stupid weather. You had to admit it though, it was an adorable sight to see.

“You know, I think you might actually be able to stop the storm if you keep swearing at it.” You say as another round of thunder sounds out.

“Wanna know what? Fuck you, Y/N.” A flash of lightning, followed by a crash of thunder follows and Bucky’s muffled voice calls out, “And fuck you too!” Shaking your head, you head over to your bed, lift the mountain of comforters and joined him in his cave.

“Yo, brick wall, move your ass over before I’m forced to take action.” You tell him while poking his sides, slapping his butt in the process when he went to slow.

“Hey! Hands off the merchandise! And no poking the sides, you know I’m ticklish there, jerk.” He frowned at you when he shifted over to give you room, turning to face you. You peppered his face in kisses, rolling over on top of him, resting your chin on his chest. His pouty face turned into a grin, while his hands rest on your lower back.

“Well sorry ass butt, but you’re in love with this jerk. Sorry if your plans are ruined, but it doesn’t mean we still can’t do things.” You said tracing over the patterns on his shirt. Bucky smirks at you, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh, what kind of things?” He asks suggestively. You laugh and cover his face with your hands, so you couldn’t see it anymore.

“No doofus...ew! Grosssss,  _ Buucckkkkyyy, _ why?” You wipe your hand off on his shirt where he licked your hand. 

“But why not? It’s not like we can do anything else. And you were suffocating me with your cute adorable hands.” He leaned up, capturing your lips with your own, his arms wrapping around your hips. You pull away before it could go any further, pecking his nose when he pouts again.

“Because, my brother got me the new Halo, Mario Kart, and Grand Theft Auto game.  _ And _ we have those coupons we saved for pizza, Chinese and whatever take out we want to get. Oh-oh oh, I also picked up Blair Witch, The Conjuring, LOTR, Star Wars and...uh, some Disney movies from home when I was there last. We could play some games and watch movies all day if you wanted.” You pleaded with him, giving him your best puppy dog eyes, knowing he always cracked under their gaze.

“Uh fine, I give up. But don’t come crying to me when you get your ass handed to you when I beat you for the umpteenth time in Mario.” You scoffed at him, pushing back the heavy comforters from the both of you, jumping off the bed.

“In your dreams princess. Let me know if you need me to call your fairy godmother when you crash your precious carriage.” Bucky sits up in shock, his hand over his chest.

“Oh that hurt, that was a low blow, Y/N. Way to go bring down a man’s ego.” You blew him a kiss and skipped out of your room to the living room to switch on your Xbox, Bucky following after you tying his hair back into a bun while heading into the kitchen. “Hey, babe? Pizza or Chinese?” He called out, you went to the kitchen to look over the order menus with him, leaning into his side. Heart swelling when he placed a kiss on the top of your head.

“Um...let’s get Chinese. I’m dying for some eggrolls and fried rice.” He chuckled beside you, as you put a fresh pot of coffee on.

“Chinese it is.” You put away the dishes from the dishwasher away from the other day, while Bucky called your orders in. Going through the fridge to make sure nothing was expired, tossing out what was then updating the grocery list.

“Wait...did you just call me princess? What the fuck?” You turned to see Bucky, hands on his hips, his shoulder tattoo faintly showing underneath the fabric of his shirt. Mouth turned down in a frown. You shrugged and continued on your task of going through the cupboards and pantry, writing down what else you needed. “Y/N?”

“Oh come on, don’t get your panties in a twist. Plus, it has a nice ring to it, don’t ya think?” You bowed in front of him deeply, sweeping your hand to the side to announce his presence. “Presenting Princess Bucky! Royal highness of Apartment 4B.”

“Okay that’s it, come here.” You squealed out as he reached for you, barely dodging him and running out of the kitchen, but he grabbed you from behind and brought you back into the kitchen. He turned on the faucet and reached for the hose.

“Bucky…Bucky, don’t you dare. James, I swear if you s-” He cut you off by holding you against him as he sprayed you with the hose. Cold water seeping into your clothes. “James! James, s-stop!! The water’s freezing!” But he never relented, he was about to respond when he lost his footing and slipped on the water that pooled on the floor. He pulled you down with him but made sure you fell on top of him.

“Oh fuck! That water is cold!” He screeched out as his shirt soaked up the water from the floor.

“Yeah, well serves you right for doing that to me you asshole.” You smiled down at him, brushing back the strands of hair from his face.

“Yeah, well I’m your asshole.”

“That you are.” You kissed him quickly before getting up. “Now, ready to get your butt whooped or what?”

“You are sooo going down, hope you’re good at taking notes.” The two of you stood up and made your way over to the couch. You sat on the couch legs crossed, while Bucky sat on the floor in front of you. You handed him a controller and started the game. You, of course, we're Toad and Bucky chose Luigi. It was a very tense battle between the both of you. You were surprised no one came to tell you to keep it down from all the yelling and swearing you were doing. Well….that Bucky was doing, because he was getting his ass whooped. Six times in a row.

The phone rang signaling the food delivery, which was perfect timing because you just finished the eighth race starting on the ninth. While Bucky got up to pay for the food you scrambled for his controller and quickly changed his character to none other than…..Princess Daisy. To get him back at that water stunt he pulled. Oh, revenge was so sweet. Bucky handed you your food and sat back down grabbing his controller.

“Ready for another round? See if I can be unbeatable?” He leaned his head back and you smiled down at him.

“Heck yeah. Kiss for good luck?”

“You sap.” You mumbled under your breath, giving him a quick kiss before starting the next round. You watched the countdown in excitement, waiting to see his reaction. The race started and you were off.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Bucky pointed at the screen, then he groaned out in frustration as he watched you take him down. Again. “That’s it, I give up. But don’t think this is over Y/N.” He glared at you.

“Serves you right, you jackass. That water was fucking freezing.” He continued to glare at you, but it quickly changed as he laughed along with you. 

“Yeah, it was pretty cold. Sorry ‘bout that babe.” He sat on his knees and pulled you in for a kiss, which you gladly returned.

“Don’t worry about it, gives me an extra excuse to cuddle you more often. Now get up here, I’m cold and want to cuddle.” You made grabby hands at him and he chuckled, standing up. He leaned against the armrest, legs spread out in front of him, one behind your back, one resting on the floor. He opened his arms for you, letting you crawl into his lap and get comfy. He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over your legs after he moved around a bit. You logged into Netflix and scrolled through the lists. As another roll of thunder sounded from outside, the rain hitting against the window pain.

“What do you want to watch? Action or Disney?”

“Uh…” Bucky swallowed his food before answering. “Let’s watch Doctor Who, we haven’t watched that one in a while.” You agreed eagerly, clicking on that then grabbing your food from the coffee table. The two of you watched silently, once in a while commenting on the current scene, who you thought was going to die next or what the Doctor was going to plan, etc. Chinese food long finished, you curled up against Bucky’s chest as you watched episode after episode. Soon enough, you finished the whole season and began to watch the following one. Neither of you were really paying attention to the screen, growing tired, the warmth you gave each other along with the fuzzy blanket on top of you, made it feel absolutely perfect. Eventually, your eyelids gave in and drooped shut.

The two of you slept, deaf to the rumble of the storm outside. It was the weekend, nothing else to do and nowhere to go. But you weren’t complaining, you were rained in with your best friend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love  
> Comments are life
> 
> I'm going to try to get all those additional parts you all requested done this week. It's finals week, so it's gonna be a slow trek, but I'll try to get them done for you! :D


End file.
